El mejor regalo de San Valentín
by BlackHime13
Summary: A nuestro lindo castaño no le gusta nada el día de los enamorados pero... ¿logrará cierto moreno hacerle cambiar su forma de ver ese día en especial? / 1827 100%


**El mejor regalo de San Valentin.**

-¡Dame-Tsuna, despierta!- gritó un moreno entrando por la puerta.

-Reboorn... déjame dormir... para siempre.- refunfuñó el castaño escondiéndose más entre las cobijas de su cama.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Tienes que ir a clase.- le regañó el de fredora mientras lo destapaba.

-¡Déjame! Este es el peor día del año para mí.- exclamó el ojimiel al tiempo en el cual recogía sus preciasas sábanas y volvía a envolver su cuerpo con ellas, suspirando contento al sentirse de nuevo calentito gracias a ellas.

El ojinegro no aceptó lo dicho por el menor, frunciendo el ceño se acercó hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo de su estudiante y de una patada lo sacó de la cama. Luego le obligó a vestirse y dirigirse hacia la cocina para desayunar donde ya se encontraban los niños y la dulce dueña se aquella casa, más conocida como Sawada Nana.

Una vez la mujer vio entrar a su hijo en la cocina con la cara de cansancio de todos los años, a causa del día en el que estaban, se acercó hacía el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la vez en que dejaba su desayuno sobre la mesa en frente del joven de ojos color miel.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun.- saludó con su alegría natural.- Cariño... sé como te sientes, pero no pongas esa cara que no es para tanto.- comentó divertida la mujer mirando como el ceño en el rostro de su querido y adorado hijo se hacía más pronunciado.

-Kaa-san... esto te divierte mucho ¿verdad?-fueron las palabras acusadoras que el ojimiel le dirigió a su progenitora mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Así es.- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y voz repleta de burla.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó el arcobaleno sin comprender nada de toda aquella situación, algo que le molestaba de sobremanera pues su normalmente calmado y dulce protegido parecía realmente fastidiado y la madre de este, siempre comprensiva y despistada, ahora se encontraba burlándose de su hijo.

-¡De que hoy es San Valentín!- eclamó con verdadera emoción la mujer, haciendo que al ojimiel le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- cuestionó aún más extrañado ante la reacción del menor.

-Pues que Tsu-kun es muy popular este día.- comentó divertida la mujer. El moreno solo levantó una ceja, pensó que aquella dulce señora, a quien consideraba como a su propia madre, seguía soñando ya que su alumno no era muy popular que digamos. El castaño se dio cuenta de por donde se estaban encaminando los pensamientos de aquel a quien consideraba como a un padre, por muy sádico y espartano que resultara ser en ocasiones, y decidió aclararle un poco más la situación.

-Cuando salgamos... fíjate bien en lo que pasa.- advirtió el ojimiel volviendo a suspirar. Aquello más que mitigar la curiosidad del hitman hizo que sucediera exactamente lo contrario. Sin prestar atención a los berrinches de Lambo y los gritos de I-pin, terminó de comer y después de coger todo lo necesario para esa jornada escolar se dispuso a salir de su hogar siendo acompañado, por supuesto, por cierto joven de cabellos negros. Lo que este no esperó, pero el castaño supuso que así irían las cosas, fue que al abrir la puerta una avalancha de regalos tales como flores, bombones, peluches, cartas, etc se encontraran en la entrada, llegando a amontonarse y formar una pila de tamaño considerable.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamó el mayor mirando con asombro lo que les impedía salir al exterior. Ante esa pregunta el de cabellos castaños solo suspiró.

-Esto es el por qué no me gusta este día.- fue la escueta respuesta del joven con clara voz de fastidio mientras comenzaba a apartar tal cantidad de paquetes.

Tardaron un poco en poder mover todos los objetos y dirigirse a la escuela donde sus amigos le esperaban, puesto que aquel día Yamamoto tenía entrenamiento matutino y Gokudera comentó que probablemente se saltaría algunas clases dado que no quería aguantar a todas las molestas chicas que iban detrás suyo. De camino allí muchos hombres se quedaban mirando al ojimiel al tiempo en que casi babeaban.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?- preguntó extrañado el de traje quien sentía ganas de convertir a toda esa panda de pervertidos en sus blancos de tiro pesonal.

-Todos los años pasa exactamente lo mismo.- refunfuñó hastiado el ojimiel.- Cuando tenía 7 años, hice una apuesta con mi hermano y unos amigos en la cual nos teníamos que disfrazar los dos de chicas y confesarnos a un chico. El que primero consiguiera una aceptación y un beso en la mejilla ganaba.- elaboró más en su explicación cuando notó la mirada insistente del contrario sobre su persona.- El problema es que desde ese día cada San Valentín me acosan los chicos. Es como si mis feromonas solo actuaran este día y no es algo que uno disfrute precisamente dado que nunca se que hacer con todo lo que me regalan. Lo único bueno es que me ven tan frágil que no se atreven a acercarse ya que otra persona se los impide.- finalizó dejando escapar otro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien... 1º: no sabía que tenías un hermano y 2º: ¿no has intentado hacer nada para pararlo?- inquirió el de patillas mirando con palpable curiosidad en el rostro, aunque hacía lo mejor de si para ocultarlo pues tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Claro que lo he intentado, pero no hay manera. Normalmente ante mis torpeces la gente se ríe y se burla, pero por alguna razón que todavía no logro comprender, en este día les parece lo más adorable del mundo. Es realmente exasperante cada uno de los patéticos intentos de adularme y coquetearme que sus retrógradas mentes idean para, lo que tengo más que claro, es llevarme a la cama.- gruñó con fastidio palpable. El comentario logró hacer enojar al hitman quien estaba planeando mentalmente como asesinar a todos aquellos que tuvieran intenciones impuras para con su puro e inocente alumno. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que el menor seguía hablando.- Y en cuanto a lo de mi hermano... digamos que Giotto-nii es... ¿como decirlo sutilmente?... un adolescente con la mentalidad y personalidad de Lambo.- dijo y al ver el rostro extrañamente pálido del moreno no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita divertida.- Es un completo genio, pero su actitud... es caprichoso, infantil y le encanta el drama, en otras palabras... es como mi padre.- susurró logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero de solo recordar lo molesto que podía ser su gemelo y peor cuando se juntaba con su progenitor. A duras penas lograba aguantar durante cinco minutos a uno hasta que sus ganas de golpearlo le ganaban, pues con ambos juntos tenía por norma huir de ellos los más posible.

-Pues tendremos que hacer algo.- comentó el de traje después de asimilar que había alguien tan insufrible como el rubio mayor, algo que sinceramente nunca esperó que sucediera, pero teninendo en cuenta que esos dos compartían sangre... simplemente agradecía que su alumno fuera el castaño.- ¿A tu hermano le pasa lo mismo?- cuestionó queriendo más información sobre el problema que tenían en manos en ese momento, ya se preocuparía luego sobre su recién descubrimiento.

-Le pasaba.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Pasaba? ¿En pasado? ¿Y qué se supone que hizo?- exigió saber con el ceño fruncido.

-Se consiguió novio a los 9 y siguen siéndolo desde entonces. Que por cierto... alabado sea Alaude por aguantar a mi hermano durante siete años.- dijo lo último casi más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

-Interesante... ¿y por qué no lo intentas tú?- fueron las palabras con cierto deje burlesco.

-¿Te crees que yo puedo salir con alguien así como así?- exclamó indignado.

-No, pero que yo sepa te gusta cierto prefecto de cierta escuela y que forma parte de cierta mafia.- respondió el mayor sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ca-cállate.- tartamudeó el castaño al tiempo en que sentía sus mejillas arder. Genial, ahora de seguro tenía el rostro del mismo color que el cabello de su amigo Emma.

Mientras aquella discusión se daba lugar ambos llegaron a su destino, la secundaria de Namimori, donde actualmente cursaba su último año. Los miembros del comité de disciplina se encontraban revisando los uniformes como normalmente hacían y cierto moreno miraba al castaño de una forma que el menor no fue capaz de comprender.

-Sawada, ven a mi oficina.- ordenó el mayor. Este solo asintió y siguió al mayor hasta la sala del comité disciplinario, ambos en completo silencio y sin notar los cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Una vez entraron le indicó al castaño que se sentara en el sofá, cosa que hizo sin replicar, mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave sin que el contrario se diera cuenta. A continuación se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el más bajo, quien le miraba nervioso, y apoyó su cuerpo en su escritorio donde reposaban una cantidad inmensa de paquetes envueltos.

-Bien... ¿me puedes explicar qué es todo esto hervíboro?- preguntó el ojinegro mientras señalaba esa montaña de regalos los cuales iban dirigidos al ojimiel.

-E-eso es...- se quedó un poco atónito ante esa gran pila de objetos.- Lo siento... van dirigidos a mí.- murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es por qué son para ti y por qué los han mandado aquí.- exigió una respuesta claramente enojado. El joven capo mafioso comprendía ese sentimiento. Después de todo habían invadido la sagrada oficina del prefecto.

-Eso es... bueno... no sé por qué lo mandaron aquí y... sobre lo primero... -el castaño balbuceó sin saber muy bien por donde empezar. No mentía cuado decía que no comprendía la razón por la cual esos presentes habían sido enviados al comité de disciplina dado que antes de que su sádico tutor apareciera en su vidad meses atrás siempre fingía estar enfermo para no ir a la escuela en esa fecha. Pocos minutos después logró organizar sus pensamientos y armándose de valor le contó toda la historia al de ojos metalizados quien escuchaba todo atentamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Así que es por eso...- susurró mientras miraba a un sonrojado castaño. Mientras esperaba que le explicara lo que sería el origen de toda la situación actual, el de cabellera negra se había sentado a un lado del otro chico.- Está bien... no te morderé hasta la muerte pues considero que en esta ocasión no es culpa tuya... pero ¿como piensas arreglarlo?- preguntó curioso por las ideas que el ojimiel pudiera tener al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba la inseperadamente suave cabellera al menor.

-N-no... no lo se...- respondió avergonzado ante el acto del moreno, pero no hizo nada por detenerle.- Reborn dijo que me buscara una pareja como hizo mi hermano...- comentó algo cohibido y si hubiera estado observando a su acompañante habría notado como se tensaba el rostro ajeno. Al moreno eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El no quería que su dulce ojimiel, y recalco SU ojimiel, saliera con nadie que no fuera él.

-Pero eso no garantiza que te dejen en paz.- decidió dejar caer, intentando que no se tomara en serio las palabras del bebé.

-Si... eso ya lo sé además... yo no saldría con alguien que no me guste.- aseguró el menor mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Ya veo... eso significa que ¿hay alguien que te gusta?- preguntó el mayor mientras deseaba que la respuesta fuera un "no" o un "si, pero no me corresponde" en el segundo caso, mataría al idiota que no se fijaba en lo lindo que es el castaño, pero también significaba que todavía tendría alguna posibilidad para conquistarlo.

-¿Eh? Bu-bu-bueno... se... puede decir que... si, supongo.- finalizó el ojimiel entre tartamudeos nerviosos más que avergonzado. El pobre no sabía por qué el mayor le hacía esas preguntas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? - inquirió de nuevo un poco molesto por que al pequeño ya le gustara alguien. Deseaba conocer quién era la persona con la cual debería competir para lograr el cariño de ese hermoso joven.

-Afortunado...- susurró el menor mientras ladeaba la cabeza evitando ver el rostro contrario- Aunque... es imposible que se haya fijado en mí...- su voz sonó realmente afligida y aquello hizo que la furia creciera en el interior del moreno, pero también la preocupación.

-¿Y quien es ese idiota?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba al ojimiel, le cogía de la barbilla y hacía que le mirara a la cara notando que estos se encontraban ligeramente aguados.

El castaño no supo que decir. Se encontraba junto a la persona de la cual se había enamorado, realmente cerca el uno del otro. Su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios y la emoción a la vez en que su corazón latía de forma desvocada. No lograba conformar las palabras para así poder responder y, en acto de estupidez según él, no hizo otra cosa que besar al moreno. Fue un beso tierno, torpe y casto el cual solo duró unos segundos, pero que fue suficiente para hacerles estremecer.

Después de separarse el ojimiel se sonrojó aún más, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta más rápido que la luz, pero aún así no fue lo suficientemente rápido con su huída pues el ojinegro se recuperó velozmente de la impresión y le paró cogiéndole del brazo. No usó mucha fuerza, pero el más bajo se sorprendió y perdió el equilibrio logrando así que acabara sentado sobre el regazo del contrario quien, aprovechando el estado de confusión en el que este se encontraba, le besó de nuevo. Este, al contrario del primero, era un contacto húmedo, demandante, pasional y salvaje que duró varios minutos para finalmente separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

El joven Vongola miró a su guardián más fuerte con un rostro completamente ruborizado, con los ojos entrecerrados y un hilito de saliva que le escurría de la boca, una imagen muy excitante para el ojinegro quien se relamió los labios deseando con todas sus fuerzas el volver a probar esa deliciosa y dulce boca.

-¿Po-por... que?- preguntó este al recuperarse un poco del apasionado beso recibido y salir de la sorpresa que la acción del mayor le provocó.

-Tú me besaste primero.- le recordó y esto hizo que el otro enrojeciera más, si es que era posible.- Pero... es por qué te quiero, mi lindo conejito.- confesó clara y directamente. Sabía que al cielo debías de decirles las cosas de frente y sin que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que sus palabras o intenciones fueran malinterpretadas. Después de todo el lindo joven podía llegar a ser muy lento para notar ciertas cosas, además que esa era la forma de hacer las cosas del moreno.

-Hibari-san... yo...-le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero rápidamente estos brillaron de felicidad como nunca antes lo habían hecho.- También te quiero...- susurró embargado por la emoción estaba intentando retener las lágrimas que querías escapar de sus preciosos orbes color caramelo.

-Hmp.- la nube sonrió levemente y acarició las mejillas del contrario limpiando esa salada sustancia que había logrado liberarse de su prisión y sin decir nada más volvieron a besarsarse lenta y dulcemente, pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Al parecer sin recordar que era un día lectivo y al menor no le vendría bien el perderse esas lecciones.

" _Por fin conseguí a mi dulce conejito y no pienso dejar que nadie me separe de él_ " pensó el moreno abrazando con más posesividad la cintura ajena, por consiguiente haciendo que el cuerpo del contrario se pegara más al suyo.

Por otra parte el castaño también se encontraba eufórico pues llevaba más de dos años enamorado de ese joven de pocas palabras.

" _No puedo creer que el día que más odiaba se convirtiera en el mejor de mi vida. Este, definitivamente, es el mejor regalo de San Valentin_ " pensaba el ojimiel dejándose abrazar por el mayor, sintiéndose en el lugar correcto entre los brazos ajenos, seguro de todo lo malo que pudiera sucederle.

Desde la ventana un bebé lo había observado todo y sonrió al ver que por fin su alumno había conseguido el único regalo que realmente quería, pero pronto su expresión se volvió a una más macabra... ahora que esos dos habían comenzado a salir su deber como tutor y prácticamente padre del joven heredero de Vongola era la de asegurarse que el amante de las peleas era el mejor candidato posible para el menor. Que sería capaz de proteger a su cielo a capa y espada. Estaba esperando ansioso por ver la pasta de la que estaba hecho el prefecto demonio de Namimori.

 **...Fin...**


End file.
